The curse
Chapter one: The Curse starts Shawn and Nolan were running from Jim. "Ahhhhhh" Shawn exclaimed laughing becuase he's insane. When Shawn Bumped into this wierd old lady. "gahhh what are you doing boy! I have to teach you a lessong for that!" Then a blot of lighting zapped shawn. "Hahahahaha you call that n attack! i didnt even feel anything!" "Um dude" Nolan said "What?!" "Your green!!" "WHAT!?" Shawn looked into a puddle and saw him self, but green and with stubs starting to sticking out of his head. He was immeadiently shocked and started running in circles. He quickly ran into his seacret library and looked up his dark arts book or evil to learn what has happened to him. "It says i have been cursed to become a monster for three weeks" "Three weeks? Thats not that bad" "And after that, death" "Oh god man we need to seriously fix that. whats the cure" "I need the speel told to me back words told by the same person" "Well whats the spell?" "Usted está condenada a convertirse en un monstruo por el resto de su pequeña vida. Por ahora, arder en el infierno!!! También mierda niño y espero que tenga torturado" "What does it mean?" "I don't know, look it up in a spanish dictionary or something" "Ok" Chapter two: Zoey Zoey was on her computer again looking at the drawing battle wiki again. But she has been depressed, because she was going threw her period when she got Shawn to hate her. She was very depressed, but then she heard something outside her window. A guy who looked sorta like... Shawn! She yelled out her window like a maniac. But she was scared when she saw that Shawn was green. She soon ducked under the window scared. "Zoey? Zoey is that you!" "Um yeah.. is that Shawn?" "Yeah?! why do you ask?" "You have really sharp teeth and are about 7 feet tall, a tail and your eyes are red" "My eyes are always red but the rest is bad.." "Let me help you guys!" "ehh im not sure", Nolan said "No i can be a help!" "Yeah Nolan lets give her a shot" "Well.. OK" "YAY! well first we need to get you a disguise you Shawn!" ONE MINUTE LATER. "I think i look wierd" "You look perfectly fine, now lets go! find that hag who cursed you" "Ok lets go!" Shawn, Zoey, and Nolan set out on there quest to find the lady who cursed Shawn to get her to change him back. Chapter three: the trip to mexico "Ok so how are we going to get me on a plane exactly?"Shawn asked looking at his two new arms. "With my powers!" Zoey said. Right then Zoey's eyes glowed periwinkle and then every one ran out of the plane and the pilot automatically allowed them to go in. "See?" "O.o" Nolan though as the walked in. "I don;t care!" Shawn thought, victory. And they were on there way to Mexico. Chapter four: At mexico "Es el monstruo fabuloso del infierno dijo venir cerca del final del universo!" One pedestrian yelled at them when they got there. "i got this guys ", Shawn Started, "No, No, No y eso supone que se produce en el año 2035 cuando me convirtió en una roca gigantesca criatura. No se alarme te prometo que seré suave cuando eso ocurre." "Shawn you can speak Spanish!?" Nolan said alarmed. "No i think that comes with the monster capabilites" "I wouls think you could speak jappenease or something" "yeah.. i would rather have that" So Shawn, Zoey, and Nolan headed off to find the lady. Chapter five: two weeks and 6 days later "Oh no! we have a day left!" Shawn yelled! But then he saw her. It was the lady who cursed him "Le permiten morir en el infierno vieja puta!" Shawn said The lady ran away as fast as possible, when she got on a air plane out of no where right away. "Ah..." Shawn said. Then Shawn closed his eyes and fell straight foward. Chapter six: The End "No! please no!", Zoey said over Shawn's body. Nolan stood there over his friends lifeless corpse like a brik wall, showing no emotion. "He was a good friend...." Shawn was dead. "BACK FROM HELL AGAIN!" "Oh yeah you can do that", Nolan said "Yeah i forgot too" Zoey stood there confused. Then she just started walking into the sun. "Hey guys i still have my spanish speaking abilites! check this out! Shawn es impresionante y merece el respeto de todos. Todos se inclinan hacia mí" "Yeah i wonder where zoey is going..." "i don't know, probobly where ever the wind takes her." "well bye zoey! thanks for your useless help!" "sí tratar de no ser violada!" The end